dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Advisor
Royal Advisor is a minor character and antagonist of the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. Appearance and Personality Through various portraits, the Royal Advisor is depicted as a squat old woman wearing a dark purple coat lined with black fur over a dark red slip dress. Her white hair is concealed beneath a long dark purple cap. Not much is known of the Royal Advisor's personality, but it is suggested she initially had good intentions but her ambitions proved her undoing. Exiled from her clan, the Royal Advisor became hateful towards the world and deceptive. History The Royal Advisor (her true name is lost to history) was born into a Daemon Evoker family whom spirit animal was a frog. Although an ancient family within the clan, they were nevertheless feared because the frog is known as a messenger from the underworld. Wishing to rise her family's status within the clan, the Royal Advisor began to study every known field of magic, expanding her great magical talents. At first, her studies brought great benefits to the clan and her family began to be regarded more warmer. However, the Royal Advisor's zeal for learning lead her to study dark magic, which was forbidden. At some point, a Daemon Evoker, whom spirit animal was rabbit, came to her wishing for an elixir of eternal life. The Royal Advisor provided the elixir, but neglected to warn the girl of the side-effects; as a result, the rabbit girl floated to the moon and was trapped there forevermore. Eventually, the Royal Advisor's study of dark magic was discovered and she was banished by the Daemon Evoker King. Angry at her banishment, the Royal Advisor vowed revenge on the Daemon Evokers and devoted herself more to the dark arts - eventually even learning the secrets of immortality. A thousand years later, the Royal Advisor's chance for revenge came when King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom declared war on the Daemon Evokers, in the mistaken belief they had stolen his betrothed. Relevant Parables The Exiled Witch (from Return of the Salt Princess) A long, long time ago, there was a woman who was born into the family blessed by the frogs. Through this family was one of the ancient families of the Deamon Evokers clan, they were feared by everyone. For the frog was known to be a messenger from the underworld, and no one felt comfortable with the people who could summon frogs as their spirit animals. Now, this woman was blessed with great magical talent. She studied every field of magic that she could find, as she wanted to raise her family's status by using her talents for good. At first, it seemed to be working, for the woman worked many types of magic that greatly benefited the whole clan, and the people started warming up to her family. However, in her zeal to learn all the magic she could, she started learning dark magic, which was forbidden. For this, she was stripped of her name and banished by the King. With nothing left, the woman lost all inhibitions and taught herself all manners of forbidden magic, including curses, turning people into animals, creating magical lifeforms. Eventually, she even learned the secret of immortality. Delving into forbidden magic caused her heart to turn cold. All she desired was revenge on the clan that had exiled her. A thousand years passed. She became the Royal Advisor of a human kingdom near her former clan. Finally, her chance for revenge had come... Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their first loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. The Moon Rabbits (from Moonlight Romance) Long ago, in the mythical age, there was a Daemon Evoker whose spirit animal was a rabbit. She fell in love with a fabled king who was descended from a god of archery. The king was a hero who shot down the other nine suns in the sky. Because of his ancestry, the king was immortal, but the rabbit girl was not. Wanting to live with her beloved forever, she asked the witch in her clan for an elixir of eternal life. Now, this witch, whose spirit animal was a frog, knew of forbidden magic. She gave the rabbit girl her desire. However, the witch did not warn her of the side effects of this elixir of eternal life. Innocently, the rabbit girl drank the elixir. Immediately, she grew as light as a feather and flew all the way to the moon. The girl could find no way to go back down to Earth. All she could do was fruitlessly experiment with creating elixirs to fix her curse. Perhaps as a side effect of the original elixir or perhaps because of her own loneliness, the girl's Daemon split into many rabbits. Legend says that on the night of the full moon, the girl will send one of her spirit rabbits down to Earth to help a person in need. It is said that if you are in danger of being parted from your beloved, the rabbit girl will surely send you help if you ask for it. Powers and Abilities * Summoning Daemon: Like all Daemon Evokers, the Royal Advisor can presumably summon her family's spirit animal, the frog. * Longevity: Being a Daemon Evoker, its presumably that she has a longer lifespan than normal human beings. * 'Black Magic: '''These skills include curses, turning people into animals and creating magical lifeforms. Relationships * Serafina (creation, deceased) * Mercy (creation, deceased) * King Henryk (enemy, deceased) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) Trivia * While the Royal Adviser has no name it is possible that she could be connected to the Evil Witch we have seen in multiple Dark Parables games before. ** Or she could be the witch who cursed Prince James during her exile. Quotes Quotes by Royal Advisor ''To be added Quotes about Royal Advisor To be added Galleries Depictions= RSP King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait.jpg|King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Royal_Advisor_Serafina_and_Mercy_portraits.jpg|Royal Advisor portrait with Serafina and Mercy, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup13.jpg|Royal Advisor depiction on scroll, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup37.jpg|Royal Advisor depiction in storybook, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup15.jpg|Royal Advisor's letter to King Henryk Dp14popup31.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #1 Dp14popup33.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #2 Dp14popup51.jpg|Royal Advisor's diary entry #3 |-|Other Images= RSP Royal Advisor concept art.jpg|Royal Advisor concept art RSP The Exiled Witch parable.jpg|The Exiled Witch parable image Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Minor Characters Category:Daemons Category:Unnamed People Category:Unknown Status